Reaching You
by xHarmonia
Summary: After the battle with N'Doul Kakyoin is suffering from heavy eye injuries. Dio is making a move again, sending one of his minions to finish N'Doul's mission. Little does Dio know that there is someone to protect Kakyoin... One-Shot. Kakyoin x Reader. Rated T for strong language and violence/blood.


A/N: Yay, new story └(:D」┌)┘ I didn't drop my OP series, I'm gonna update it... someday... probably... maybe . _.

This is an event prize for one of my followers in tumblr, all characters belong to their owners.

* * *

[Name] didn't like the cases when Kakyoin was just laying down on the hospital bed for hours, his head turned to the window, without moving an inch. That means he was thinking, and since his face was absolutely expressionless at these times, [Name] had no access to his thoughts. And this was disturbing her. She knew Kakyoin haven't sleep enough the past few weeks, and when she asked if he wants a breakfast he shook his head so subtly, that [Name] didn't know if he even heard her.

Kakyoin, however, wasn't thinking. His mind was wandering in his own world like a bat, flying and looking for its prey in the darkness of the night. The battle with N'Doul had consumed his life energy and he was pissed because of that. Pissed, because he let himself fall in Dio's trap, allowing him to separate him from the group. He thought that right now the others could be in danger and he's not there to protect and fight for them. Even in Speedwagon Fondation's care, he didn't expect his eyes to heal right away. It was driving him insane.

[Name] knocked quietly on the door and after hearing nothing, she went in the room. The only light came from the city below them, throwing pale shadows on the walls around her. She could barely see, but she was sure Kakyoin was there, and as always he has not been moving since the last time she saw him.

\- I brought you Spring Cherry Tea, your favorite. – [Name] softly said with a tray in her hands.

\- Leave it on the table on the right of me – Kakyoin dully replied, after his mind came back he added – Thank you, [Name].

[Name] stepped forward while her [E/C] eyes were seeking the same table. The said table, however, was on his left.

\- Are you alright, Kakyoin? – She asked with a soft and caring voice, which could melt the polar ice cap.

\- Yes - He replied mechanically without even considering her question. – By the way – Kakyoin finally snapped from his stupor – would you help me brew the tea, I really need one right now.

\- Sure – [Name] replied without stripping her eyes off Kakyoin. Something was not right with him, but either her mind playing things or the fatigue made its way to her body, she couldn't tell. The girl signed heavily as she placed the tray on the table and opened the tea bag. – Of course it's cold… - she hissed to herself while pouring the water in the cup.

\- Glitter Freeze. – [Name] said calmly and a blue feminine silhouette slowly appeared behind her. In few second the silhouette formed a clearer outlines presenting a white-grayish humanoid female Stand, resembling [Name] in proportion. A rhomb shaped blue emerald adorned her forehead, as well as cyan eyes glimmering in the light and long crystal horns emerging from the back of her head. From shoulder to shoulder she had a long and thick water stream which appeared to be moving almost like a small river. Six tentacle-like palpuses were waving from her spine, three from each side. Sharp grey claws were replacing her finger as its hands were always curled into a fist, ready for a fight.

No needing a second notice, Glittler Freeze placed her hand above the cup with the cold water. Moments later the water inside the cup was steaming, brought to almost boiling point by the Stand's ability.

\- Kakyoin, if you want to talk about something, you know I'm always here, right? – [Name] decided to neglect the uneasy feeling she had and try to find a way to put Kakyoin at least a little bit at ease. She gently placed the tea cup in Kakyoin's already extended hand.

\- I really appreciate it, [Name], but this is my own battle. I don't want to involve you any more than you already are. Now would you please leave me alone?

[Name]'s sharp eyes traveled around Kakyoin's body back and forth while her hand was mimicking signs behind her back to Glitter Freeze, still standing behind her. One of the Stand's back tentacles made its way to Kakyoin's leg, gently, almost unnoticeably, wrapping itself around his foot.

\- I could ask you the same. – [Name] replied, now with a stone cold voice, not even a glimpse of her feelings she had when she stepped into the room.

\- Wh-What? – Kakyoin's voice instantly shattered, tiny sweat drops started falling on his forehead. – I just need some time a-alone.

\- What I said. Could you leave us alone? – [Name] repeated her previous words, this time louder and even colder. She knew something was off back then, but with Glitter Freeze's help now it was undeniable. – What are you hiding, _Kakyoin_? – She violently stressed on his name, taking a step nearer Kakyoin's bed, which made him visibly anxious.

He gritted his teeth and nervously gulped, turning his head in the direction [Name]'s voice was coming from. However, his sudden movement was greeted by Glitter Freeze's fist hitting his cheek, sending him flying and smashing himself against the wall, with a force strong enough to see his outlines on the wallpaper. Think streaks of blood started running down his mouth and nose, making him nearly choke, the pain in his head and shoulders was so unbearable that it made him tremble. His heavy breaths soon turned into something else – evil laugh mixed with some kind of chanting.

\- Not expecting less. – Kakyoin's voice suddenly turned deeper and huskier as his bandage fell from his eyes. He wiped his blood from his mouth and licked the remaining from his fingers. – My only question is how did you realize?

\- Why should I give an explanations to a little fly like you? Sending a minion to kill already injured man – Dio really lost his dignity these day, or should I say decades. I used Glitter Freeze to check your body temperature and it was way over Kakyoin's. His current medicaments are lowering his body temperature to protect brain cells from the damage his eyes took. So this was pretty much the final straw.

Kakyoin's face distorted with anger with a string of curses leaving his lips.

\- Playing smart, eh? But you kn- - His words were interrupted by Glitter Hand's hand wrapping around his neck while raising him up against the wall to the point that he could only touch the floor with his toes. The Stand tightened her grip, cutting every string of air the man was receiving. Slowly averting his eyes toward [Name]'s direction, his pupils enlarged from the dizziness that was engulfing his mind and conscious. He tried to raise his arm to Glitter Freeze's hand, but the Stand caught it without even breaking eye contact.

\- Don't bother. You won't need your Stand. It's time to finish this. Glitter Freeze! – [Name] shouted making her Stand's grip on his neck and hand even tighter. Suddenly the man felt extremely hot even when the temperature in the room was the humble 25˚C. Glitter Freeze's grip started to loosen a little, but his mind was blank right now. His neck stiffened and he felt like his head splitting in half.

\- W-What are you doing t-to me, y-you damn bi- His sentence was interrupted by a rush of blood coming from his mouth, streaming down his chin and neck. A wave of panic overflowed him as he began choking on his own blood. Strong flows of steam started coming out of his skin like he was a pot of boiling vegetables.

\- Forty-two… Forty-three… - [Name] was counting while carefully staring at the clock on the wall. – Forty-five… I'm raising your blood temperature. Once casted, this spell can't be broken. – She added with a smirk on her face averting her eyes to the human-like creature that the man has become due to Glitter Freeze's ability. – In exactly 1 minute and 13 seconds you'll be nothing but just a pile of meat, so use carefully the given time.

\- Th-this is going to cost you… [Name]! – The man was rather making gurgling noises than talking.

\- Please, put it on my bill. Glitter Freeze!

Without further notice Glitter Freeze tightened her grip again, raising the agonizing man even higher and with a single swift and well estimated swing she threw the man toward the window, shattering the glass all over him and the floor. A loud "touff" echoed in the room, followed by the man's dying screams and some passing people's squalling.

\- Zeeero ~ - [Name] whispered to herself with a wide smirk on her face.

[Name] dismissed Glitter Freeze, leaving only a gust of tiny water drops around her, gleaming like a stars in a morning sky. Threating her loved one was one of the things she couldn't forgive, even going as far as killing the enemy is a negligible sacrifice for her. [Name] looked at the broken tea cup and cursed under her nose. She suddenly felt cold. She started going in circles in the room, hoping to bring at least a little warmth in her now cold body. The night was warm, but she still could feel even the smallest trace of wind going through her like a winter storm. When did she become such a mollycoddle? She once again cursed breaking the window, but what she was supposed to do, open it and invite the "guest" out? The sound of her steps echoed and reflected in the walls around, going back in her ears. It was a warm night, indeed, but [Name] was freezing. She pulled up her coat's fluffy collar almost to her nose and shoved her hands in its pockets. Nervously tightening the belt around her waist, she took a deep breath and slowed down her steps, completely freezing in place after a while.

The door opened unexpectedly, making [Name] almost jump out of her place, waking her from her trance. She gulped nervously, realizing that the room was a complete mess – broken window and wall, ripped wallpaper, bloody wall and floor – the only clean object was the bed, as she subconsciously avoided soiling it.

\- This is your room, Kakyoin-sa- Oh my God! What happened here?! – The nurse screamed in horror after witnessing the whole mess. [Name] was grinning silly in the middle of the room, waving to the both guests.

\- Don't worry Mrs. Nurse, heh, I believe Speedwagon Fondation would explain you better the situation here. – She tried to deviate the nurse's attention away from the giant puddle of blood behind her, believing that they will surely do something about it.

\- They better do! I have to receive extra pay cash for cleaning this pigsty here. But first I need to help this patient get to his bed, we just finished his examination and took off his bandages. He is seeing again. But he will have troubles the first few days, things like focusing his view will be hard.

The man beside her reached with his arm somewhere in the space in front of him, like he was expecting to catch something there. And he did. [Name] was already there, her hand grabbing his instantly, silently interlacing her fingers with her.

\- [Name]… - Kakyoin faintly said, lips trembling from the shock. He felt what happened in the room almost instantly, Stands' powers remaining still floating in the air, and the sharp smell of blood and violence.

\- I will do it, Mrs. Nurse, you go to talk with SWF for your paycheck. – the girl replied not even looking at the nurse, her whole attention engulfed with Kakoyin, who was gripping her hand like he was holding it for a last time.

The nurse looked at them both few times, switching between the two, signed deeply and with some kind of murmurs about her paycheck headed back to her office.

Kakyoin carefully stepped forward, his hand still holding [Name]'s. She was quick to wrap her other hand on his shoulder, allowing him to release some of his weight on her. [Name] sat back tangling her fingers in his hair, Kakyoin's face burying itself into her shoulder. The sunglasses he had to wear, fell on floor with a loud crack. How quiet it must have been, if that sound startled them both? His hands embracing her with all their might. They were weak, so much clumsier than any other day when he was burning with love or lust. The trembling body of such a big and strong man leaves an everlasting impression, thought the girl. And that quiet voice saying: "I love you... [Name]." That weakness of his was hers alone and it were to become the iron bars of the cage that would never allow her to leave. In this bittersweet moment they found themselves all over again and it was going to be either their salvation or damnation.

\- It's always been like this, huh… - Kakyoin finally broke the silence between the two. He sat on the bed where [Name] leaded him, but his arm didn't let go of her when she tried to step back. - Ever since we were kids – he continued, – Ever since we started dating, I know you'd always have my back, [Name]. - She felt him shiver and it was clear to her – every little bit of his body and soul were crying with despair and hope at the same time.

[Name] smiled softly and stoke his cheek, wiping a single tear away.

\- That's because you'd always have mine. Remember who scarified his eyes to protect me from N'Doul's attacks? Or who saved me when Strength was about to crush me?

Although [Name] couldn't see Kakyoin's face, she was sure he was smiling.

\- Good grief. How hard do I have to work to see that smile? – She laughed, running her fingers through his soft hair.

Finally the man realized how worried she must have been. Lately he was really quiet and when he spoke, it sounded as if he either was mad or pretended to be a machine. Only now he saw a small sigh of relief reflected in her smile. "Sorry…" He said caressing her check as he leaned forward. He felt the sweetness of melon bread as his lips brushed hers and then the warmth of her tongue. He could not remember when the last time he kissed her was, yet this time he could swear it tasted sweeter than ever before. It made him remember how much he loved that woman and how thankful he was for having her here.

\- Can I eat you? - He asked before he locked their lips again. But all he received was soft refusal followed by lovely laughter.

\- Nah, right now I will taste like nothing but melon bread.


End file.
